


8:54 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One day of shopping and defeating Metropolis villains remained with Reverend Amos Howell.





	8:54 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One day of shopping and defeating Metropolis villains remained with Reverend Amos Howell as he sobbed by Supergirl's headstone.

THE END


End file.
